


1976

by trufield



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: 70s AU, Blowjobs, M/M, fashion disaster harry s truman 1970s edition, first time anal sex, handjobs, punk!Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert Rosenfield, a moody punk on a bench, wouldn't expect anyone to ask for his help. Especially a doe-eyed out-of-towner.





	1. Cigarettes And A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A break in our regular programming...

There was an inconvenient gap in Albert's schedule. Too long between lectures to hang around but not enough time to return to his pokey little apartment. Not enough time to do any meaningful amount of work. He took another drag of his cigarette and wondered how many he'd get through passing the time this way. 

Someone sat on the other end of the bench. 

He'd sat right against the edge, a stupid amount of distance between them, but Albert was grateful for it. He hated people being over-familiar. It still put his back up that an assumption had been made about him and the guy preferred to keep his distance. Just because he might look like a delinquent didn't mean he _was_. 

Albert studied him as the guy seemed to be avoiding eye contact too. He was young, pretty face, curly hair but his attire was distracting. Wide collared shirt and flares but neither on trend. It might not be so bad if it fitted as it should but the shirt looked a size too big. The jacket was bland and inoffensive but did nothing to help. 

The guy looked at him. He had nice bone structure too. Pretty almond eyes. Albert wondered if he'd ruin it with whatever was about to come out of his mouth. 

“Excuse me, is there a phone booth around here?”

“Sure,” Albert pointed down the street. “First left, halfway down.”

“Thanks,” he gave him a relieved smile and went on his way. Albert watched him go. 

Albert saw him walking back not long after he'd left, face drawn in a slight frown. He sat back down. 

“No luck?” Talking would stop him smoking a whole pack. The guy blinked at him. 

“Uh, no. I'm meant to be staying with someone. I'm not from around here.”

“You don't say.” An awkward silence. Albert couldn't stand it. “What brings you here?” He didn't care but what else was there to say?

“I have to attend a course tomorrow,” he brightened a little. “I wonder if you could tell me how to get there?”

He dug around in his pocket and retrieved a letter and handed it to him, moving closer in the process. Albert began to explain the directions and that he should really get a bus if he was staying in this area. He looked lost very quickly. Albert wrote it all down for him on the back of the letter. He started to talk more, asking every detail - how much was the bus fare? How often were the buses? He was clearly anxious about it and Albert didn't have the heart to give him anything other than straight answers. Albert looked at the letterhead before handing it back. 

“Law enforcement?” He considered the man in front of him. He seemed awfully soft for that line of work. 

“Runs in the family,” he smiled. He had a good smile. 

“Not a reason to do it.”

“You don't know my reasons,” he frowned, offended. 

Albert looked at his watch. 

“Shit!” He jumped up. “Gotta fend for yourself now Officer.”

“Wait!”

Albert did not wait. The guy ran after him and grabbed his arm. Albert spun around and pulled his arm away. 

“Tch, yeah law enforcement. I see it now, getting all hands on, accosting well-meaning citizens-”

“Thank you.”

Albert was thrown by the hand that was offered to him. He didn't take it. 

“I'm gonna be late,” he snapped instead. The guy tensed his jaw. Maybe he wasn't so soft. 

Albert turned from him and raised his hand in a gesture of farewell as he jogged away. 

\-----

It was raining as Albert made his way home. Torrential. He had an umbrella - he was always prepared. It didn't work with the punk aesthetic but he was practical above all else. His thoughts turned to Officer Yokel and wondered if he'd been able to reach who he was waiting for. It was only because he was about to pass the phone booth that he had entered his mind. That must be it. 

He passed it and almost tripped over doing a double-take. _He was still there?_ Albert went back and banged on the glass Officer Stray-Pup jumped. He _beamed_ when he recognised Albert. The man really was in dire straits if he was so happy to see him. He opened the door. 

“Don't tell me you've been here this entire time.”

Officer Airhead shifted slightly. 

“Then I don't know what to tell you.”

Despite the booth he was soaked, the weather must have turned suddenly and caught him out. He was shuddering. His hair was flat. Albert sighed.

“Come on.”

Albert held the umbrella over them both even though the rain wouldn't make his companion any wetter. What was he doing? Picking guys up off the street. He suddenly felt awkward and flustered. They didn't even know each other's names. What was he doing?

“I'm Albert,” he blurted. 

“Harry. You're really saving me today Albert.”

Albert grunted. 

When they reached the apartment, Albert handed Harry the umbrella so he could find his keys. He made a faff about shaking the umbrella out before going inside even though he'd be traipsing water everywhere himself. When Albert reached his door he grabbed Harry's sodden sleeve and pulled him inside directly to the bathroom. 

“Leave all of this,” he gestured at Harry, “on the floor. Shower.”

Harry nodded, dropping his bag and Albert left him to it. He tried not to think about the fact Harry would definitely look better without his clothes. The noise of the shower was too distracting. He put a record on while he made coffee. He did not think about Harry. 

“Jazz?” Harry sounded surprised when he returned. His new clothes weren't much of an improvement. 

“So what? You can leave if you disapprove of my music tastes.”

“I like it. I just didn't expect you'd like something like this.”

“Why? Don't presume to know me. There's a drink,” Albert pointed at a mug. “Take it if you want it.”

Albert strode past him to sort out the bathroom, hanging Harry's clothes to dry. He considered putting them in the trash. He dumped Harry's bag by the couch. 

“You can sleep there,” he pointed at the couch. “Unless you'd prefer to sleep in the phone booth.”

“... Thanks.”

Harry stood by the stove, staring into the black depths of his coffee. Albert finished his own in painful silence. 

“At least you're not likely to keep me awake.”

“Why did you invite me in if you don't want me here?”

“I didn't say that,” Albert snapped.

“Well you're sure acting like it,” Harry went over to a window. “I'll go when the rain stops.”

“And where will you go?”

“I'll try calling again-”

“Fucking hell, is there anything in that big head of yours or is it as woolly inside as it is outside? You've been stood up. Your friend is an asshole, don't be pathetic - forget them.”

“What is wrong with you?” Harry looked like he was really trying to hold back, to remain polite because he was in Albert's home.

Albert bristled. What was worse was that he could see he was being unfair and confusing, it annoyed him more. He knew the reason too but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to fawn over a stranger who would only be around for a day. This whole thing was an awful idea and he was walking a fine line before Harry's patience wore down to nothing and his mood turned. 

“I need to write some notes,” he muttered. 

Albert sat at the table flipping through scientific journals and textbooks. Harry attempted to creep closer undetected. 

“You're studying to be a doctor?” He asked cautiously.

“We have the makings of a detective here. At some point I will get a doctorate, yes.”

Harry was undeterred. He appeared to be getting used to Albert's remarks and had settled with Albert's decision to change his behaviour. He laughed. It became apparent he wasn't laughing at Albert's statement when it didn't cease. 

“Sorry it's just a funny image.”

“You think I couldn’t be a doctor?” Albert was about to launch a tirade but Harry put a hand over his and it wiped all thought from his mind. 

“I didn't say that.” How was his voice so soft? Albert almost wanted to close his eyes. “I'm just imagining you dressed like this,” he tugged at the collar of Albert's leather jacket, “but with a lab coat too. And I don't imagine you have the best bedside manner.”

“Well I'm not going into general practice you idiot.”

“Nursing?” Harry chuckled. 

He was being playful and, despite the irritation the came with it, Albert found it refreshing. He didn't have much time for anyone anymore and to have someone who wouldn't shy away or back down from him when he was too blunt was… nice. 

“I'm studying medicine but I'm interested in forensics…”

“Oh yeah?” Harry sat on the only other chair Albert possessed. 

Albert found himself explaining methods, reeling off example cases and statistics and describing why he found it so interesting. Harry hardly said a word but he carried on anyway. He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken so personally with someone. Maybe it was the perpetual look of mild confusion Harry had that compelled him to explain or perhaps it was just that he _listened_ and seemed genuinely interested. 

Harry's stomach growled. 

Albert became acutely aware of his living conditions. It was clean enough but there was no hiding the shabbiness of the apartment itself. Albert didn't have many possessions and the sparse furniture came with the place. He didn't have much food, it was only himself to feed and he often missed meals due to how busy he was. 

“I can only offer you cans of soup.”

“Oh no, it's alright. I'll go out and get something.” He got up and looked out of the window. “It's stopped raining.”

Albert found he didn't want him to leave. He wasn't sure how he could get him to stay. 

“Um, what do you like?” Harry asked. 

“Like?” The only answer that came to mind was ‘ _you_ ’. 

“To eat.”

Albert felt heat rising to his face at his previous internal answer. 

“There's a Chinese on the corner,” he said evenly.

“Okay, but what do you want?”

“I'll come with you. You might get lost. In fact I'm certain you would.”

Harry gave him an endearing wonky smile and Albert looked away. 

\-----

Harry reeled off such a long order Albert assumed he’d just said something of everything and Albert would take what he wanted but he turned to Albert and repeated his question. 

“What do you want?”

“You're telling me you ordered a buffet for yourself?”

Harry instantly became self conscious, looking away from him. 

“I'm hungry…”

“Apparently so.”

Albert made his order and Harry paid for everything before Albert could interrupt. They had to wait for it all to be prepared.

“You don't have to buy my food,” Albert muttered, as if he had the money to spare. 

“It's to thank you for giving me a place to stay. It's only fair.”

Harry rushed to the counter before they'd even called his number. He came back to Albert, bags in hand and the biggest grin on his face. 

“C’mon! Let's go!”

Albert had to jog to keep up with him and once they were in the apartment Albert found plates and cutlery. When he put them down on the table Harry was already eating out of a box with a cardboard fork. 

“Do I have to teach you table manners?”

Harry shook his head, unable to speak around the food in his mouth, and began unpacking the rest. Harry sat down but Albert hesitated, opting to put a record on instead. Harry smiled at him when he returned. He had waited for him before he continued eating. Albert was disgusted and amazed in equal measure as he watched Harry eat at an impossible speed. 

As much as Albert hated to admit it he suddenly realised how lonely he had been in recent months. What was the use in a perfectly timed counter-comment or witty put down if no one of any importance was around to hear it? He didn't imagine Harry would appreciate his talent but he was something - patient and kind and that was enough. 

“Is it alright? The food?” Harry asked.

“Believe me you'd know about it if it wasn't.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth. For someone so ordinary he was infuriatingly fascinating. Albert had many questions. How the hell he could be so adorable for a start. Soft face, soft eyes, soft _everything_ , from his curly hair to his smile. Harry's hair was starting to drive Albert to distraction. Was it as soft as it looked? Albert focused on his food and thought about that instead. 

“Do you work around your studies?”

“No. I won't be distracted. All my focus is attaining the best grade to get exactly where I want to be.”

“I wish I could be more like that. Knowing what you want and how to get it, through determination if nothing else. Not letting anything get in your way. It's a good way to be. Focused.”

“And anyway, can you imagine me in retail or something just to earn a buck? I'd get fired on the first day.”

Harry laughed. Albert decided he liked making him laugh. Harry was completely genuine, there was no facade, no attempt to impress and that was refreshing too. 

“But how do you live? Uh- sorry that's sorta personal. You don't have to tell me.”

“It's not like I'm whoring myself out,” Albert said without thinking and Harry choked on the last of his noodles. 

Albert laughed but stopped when Harry became red-faced, still sputtering. Albert got up, thumped his back and that seemed to be enough. Harry coughed and gasped his breath back. Albert's hand was on his shoulder. 

“I could do without a corpse in my home.” Albert's voice carried a tremor of anxiety. 

“I'd prefer… not… to be… a corpse.”

“The best way to be.”

Harry looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile. 

“Thank you.”

“Now,” Albert said, returning to his seat. “Concern for your sensitive disposition will make me give you a serious answer to your question: my parents pay the rent for this,” he gestured to the room, “bills are included in the rate. I have a loan for necessities because I won't rely on them for everything. I'm in the cheapest place I could find so I can repay them immediately. I'm not comfortable being indebted to anyone but I have to be realistic.”

“What do they do?”

“They're doctors.”

“Runs in the family, huh?” Harry smiled. 

“I'm not going to be that kind of doctor,” Albert huffed. “I'm making my own decisions.”

“I know. I don't imagine anyone can tell you what to do.”

“Damn right they can't.” Albert frowned. He had run his mouth all evening and now he was at a disadvantage. “Where are you from anyway?”

“Twin Peaks.”

“Do I have to repeat my question? Twin Where?”

“It's a small town,” Harry shrugged. “Not too far from here.”

“In this State?”

“Yeah.”

“I've never heard of it.”

“Well, it's a small town.”

“And you're a cop there? What do you spend your day doing? Rescuing kittens out of trees?”

“It is quiet but I like that. I was born and raised there. Everyone knows everyone-”

“Sounds awful.”

“-so I know everybody. That's useful knowledge for a cop. It's more friendly. More personal. The residents know they can come to me if they're concerned. It's nice.”

“And this is your birthright according to local traditions?”

“My pop is the sheriff. My brother is a deputy.”

“And that's not suffocating?”

“Not at all,” Harry shook his head. “Oh! Albert I'm sorry, you haven't got any work done.”

“It's important to break from it sometimes.”

Harry looked pleased with that answer and Albert tidied up the table. Once he finished he turned back and almost had a heart attack.

“What are you doing?” He snapped, sharp and accusatory. 

“I just thought you'd want another record on. I was looking.”

“Don't touch my records.”

Albert strode over and Harry backed off. 

“Sorry. They were on display, I didn't think it might be an issue…”

Albert chose something - Miles Davis - and set it on the player, gently moving the needle across. The record player and his music where the only things in the apartment that carried any value - material and sentimental. Besides, showing someone your record collection was like baring your soul. 

They settled on the couch continuing an easy conversation. Harry asked about the music and Albert warned him that he wouldn't shut up if he was asked such a question. 

“And what's wrong with that? I like listening to you.”

“It's early days yet.”

Albert began a detailed account of the history and value of jazz and Harry asked where punk came in. If he listened to punk music. Albert explained the purpose of that too. Harry attempted to stifle a yawn and Albert checked his watch. 

“Shit. You'd better get to sleep.”

“What time do I have to leave tomorrow?”

“Hm, give it an hour to be safe. You'll probably be far too early but you won't have to be concerned about the traffic. I'll set my alarm for you, I don't have anywhere to be until the afternoon.”

Albert got some sheets and a pillow for him. He wondered if he should have taken the couch instead. Harry needed more sleep than he did. It was too late to backtrack. 

“Thank you Albert. Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

As Albert laid in bed, ‘ _I like listening to you_ ’ turned over in his head. It was a corny thing to fixate on but Albert couldn't help how it made him feel. He closed his eyes and saw Harry's face. His smile that already seemed so familiar. 

\-----

“Wh- what are you doing in my room?!” Albert startled as soon as he woke. 

“Switching your alarm off. You were sleeping through it. I didn't want it to wake you.”

Harry was already dressed and he looked like he was fighting a smile. 

“What?” Albert snapped. 

“It's just strange, you not looking Punk.”

“Well leave me be so I can correct it.”

“You don't have to-” Harry froze. “I mean you don't have to get up,” he added hurriedly. 

“I am.”

The was an awkward few seconds where Harry didn't move. Albert was about to ask if he wanted to watch but Harry blinked, turned and almost walked into the doorframe. 

Harry wanted to leave even earlier to pick up breakfast on the way. He checked the contents of his bag and nodded, satisfied. Albert would be sorry to see him go. 

“I'll take you to the bus stop. Just so you don't get on the wrong one.”

As they waited Albert wrote down his number and passed it to Harry. 

“Here. In case you don't find somewhere else to stay. Call me after 6, I should be around.”

“Thank you- oh, is that the bus?”

“That it is. Happy travels.”

Albert turned on his heel before Harry could say goodbye. 

“Bye Albert!” He said anyway. The fucking idiot. 

Albert stopped and didn't resist the urge to turn around. He caught Harry's eye just before he disappeared. Harry flashed him a smile and Albert couldn't help but return it. He sighed as he continued his walk home. 

\-----

Albert was frustrated at himself that evening with his constant glancing at his phone. He wouldn't even have one if not for his parents insistence of him being reachable. They paid for it, Albert wouldn't feel the need to pay that off as it was for their benefit. 

It was 8pm when it finally rang. 

“Hello?” Had he picked up too quickly?

“Albert? It's Harry,” the voice on the other end said, as if Albert was expecting other calls. “I found my friend. Turns out I had the wrong number.” He laughed but it didn't sound right. Perhaps it was just because he was hearing it down the line. 

“Good. Thanks for the update. Good luck with your course.”

“Uh-”

Albert put the phone down. He didn't feel good about it but what was there to say? He didn't want to get attached. Besides, Harry had many annoying habits. His gluttony, his awful taste in clothes, his disrespect for personal space, his naivety, the way he sat with his legs apart (although Albert found that was additionally irritating due to how distracting it was. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to focus on his face). Even if Harry were interested it wouldn't work. They were too different. 

He received another call two days later. He answered. 

“Albert? It's-”

“Harry. I remember.”

“How're you?”

They exchanged pleasantries but Albert found his irritation mounting. 

“What do you want?”

“Uh, I finish tomorrow… Would you want to go for a drink?”

A drink? As in a _drink_? Probably not as Harry seemed pretty clueless about most things. Albert couldn't blame him, it wasn't as if he'd sent him any signals. Did he want to send him signals? He might have to do it with aircraft marshalling wands to get Harry's attention. 

“To thank you,” Harry clarified. 

“You already did that.” Fuck, why did he say that? Thankfully Harry saved him from himself. 

“There's not a limit is there?” He laughed. It sounded better this time. 

“Sure, alright.”

“I'll come by your apartment. Uh… do you mind- could I stay there again?”

Albert's heart was thudding in his ears. It wasn't like that. Harry didn't mean it like that he was just being practical. 

“I wouldn't make you camp out in the phone booth.”

Harry laughed again. 

\-----

Harry arrived the next evening and Albert took him to a bar. Harry told him about his course even though Albert hadn't asked but he found he wanted to know. He liked the way Harry enthused about it. The spark in his eyes. 

As usual, Albert didn't get away without offending him multiple times. Harry would get quiet and stony-faced but Albert would nudge his leg with his foot to ease it. They _were_ different but some contention was good. Good for Albert at least. It was better than being irritable and itching for a verbal fight. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Harry agreed with him on everything. 

Harry laughed louder and began to stumble over his words. Had he got even cuter? It didn't seem possible. Perhaps it was Albert's vision distorting. 

“Tell me you're not a traffic cop.”

“No? Why?”

“You're much too distracting. Cars would be swerving everywhere.”

“I don't understand,” Harry said but laughed anyway.

“Now that I think about it you shouldn't be a cop at all.”

“No?”

“Shouldn't be a cop if you break the law.”

“What law?”

“Maybe there's not a law but it should be illegal.”

“What?”

“Your face. Criminally cute.”

It was undoubtedly the worst chat-up line and Albert hadn't intended things to go this way. Harry blinked at him. Fuck it. Albert probably wouldn't see him again. He had nothing to lose. If Harry was the kind of guy to run a mile he wasn't the kind of person Albert should be associating with. 

“Is this a date or what?”

“Uh… do… Do you want it to be?”

“Yes,” Albert said flatly. “But do you?”

“Yeah…”

“You don't sound so sure.”

“I am! I do!” Harry hesitated a moment before grabbing hold of him and leaning across the table. Albert put a hand against his chest. 

“Woah there. Public displays of affection with me are likely to get you clocked on the jaw around here. I'm sure you can handle yourself but I don't approve of violence.”

“You don't?”

“No. I don't.”

“A... passionate punk pacifist,” Harry laughed. He glanced at his empty bottle. “Do you wanna leave then?”

“Sure.”

They walked back in silence. Albert could feel the nervous tension. As soon as he closed his apartment door Harry kissed him. Brief and chaste. Albert returned it. His hand went through Harry's hair and he sighed. Harry's hands were against his back and his tongue found its way into Albert's mouth. Harry started stroking at Albert's jacket. 

“Um… Albert…” Harry whispered. 

“Mm.”

“I don't… I don't want to do anything. I mean not yet- tonight. I mean-”

“Shh. I wouldn't fuck you if you'd been drinking anyway.”

Harry made a small noise against his neck. 

“Do you want to keep this going?”

“ _Yes_.”

Harry tightened his grip and they continued to kiss until Harry pulled back. 

“Can we… Can you put on a record? Can we listen to your jazz records? I like it.”

“Mm, of course,” Albert murmured. 

Once the music drifted through the room Albert turned to look at Harry. He was sat on the couch, face flushed, hair wild from where Albert had been running his hands through it, and his arousal was evident. Albert joined him on the couch and Harry pulled him close, kissing across his face. 

Harry ended up on his back, holding Albert to his chest. He huffed out a small moan when Albert's hand ran up his side. 

“Un… Albert…”

“Fuck. Harry we need to stop,” Albert said but neither of them moved. 

Albert rolled off the couch, using gravity to assist in their separation. He sat on the floor and looked up at Harry. 

“I want to… I just… I want you for more than that.”

“You don't want it to feel like a one-night stand. I get it. I don't either.”

“I can visit you again?”

“I expect nothing less. Visit me whenever you like.”

A big, beautiful, hopeful smile spread across Harry's face. 

\-----

The next morning Harry was all set to leave when Albert emerged from his room. 

“I thought I might have to wake you again. I'm sorry I need to get going. I'm expected at the station this afternoon.”

“Right.”

There was a momentary pause. 

“Uh, I brought you breakfast,” Harry gestured to an open box on the table. 

“Since when have donuts been breakfast?”

“When haven't they?” Harry asked, genuinely perplexed. “You can eat donuts any time.”

“And I imagine you've already had a box to yourself.”

“No,” Harry said with a little of what might be pride in his tone. “I was waiting for you.”

Albert sat at the table and Harry joined him. 

“What's this then?” Albert pointed to an incriminating donut-sized space at the top corner of the box. 

“You wouldn't want me to wait uncomfortably would you?”

Albert huffed a laugh. 

“Of course not.”

He hadn't failed to notice Harry hadn't made eye contact with him yet. They reached for the same donut and their fingers brushed against each other. Harry retracted his hand much too fast. He looked at Albert then, a slight flush to his cheeks. Albert wasn't sure what to say to reassure him that wouldn't be too sentimental. He winked at him instead and Harry's face reddened further but a smile tugged at his lips. 

Harry did end up eating the whole box, excluding one. Then he began to delay his own departure, checking the couch and the bathroom for forgotten items, looking through his bag five times. He zipped it closed one final time and seemed to resign himself to his fate. 

“I've got to go…”

“As you told me. Although I wonder if they think you're stuck in traffic…”

“I really do have to go. Oh! Here,” Harry scrawled on a notepad and tore out the page, “is my number. Y’know. If you want.”

Albert kissed him when Harry handed him the paper. 

“You said yourself that I know what I want. And know this: I mean what I say and I'm not gonna fuck you around so you can stop hestiatin-”

Harry's hand was at the back of his head and he was kissing him, deep and dizzying. 

“I'll call you.”

“Call me when you get home,” Albert breathed. He straightened himself up. “So I know you've not swerved into a ditch somewhere.”

Harry kissed his cheek. 

“I will.”


	2. Soft Punk

Harry had called more often than Albert had expected him to and he returned a few weeks later. Apparently he always kept his promises. He was still hesitant until Albert kissed him. 

Harry liked contact. Lots of it. If he was completely comfortable Albert imagined Harry would hardly ever let him go. Albert didn't think he would mind that so much, Harry had a good hold. Albert decided he should make more of an effort to make him feel at ease. 

Albert still needed to shower - he hadn't had time that morning and Harry had been waiting on his doorstep when he returned home. He excused himself and when he came back Harry was using his phone. 

“Here he is! It was nice to speak to you ma’am. You have a good evening.” He held it the phone to Albert. “It's your mom.” 

Albert snatched it from him and Harry had the decency to leave the room. 

“Hi.”

“Albert dear, who is this friend you have with you? He's so polite, sounds quite the gentleman.”

“He's just that. A friend.” Albert huffed. “We met a few weeks ago.”

“I'm so glad you've taken a break for awhile. It's important you do that, if you burn out you'll be good for nothing.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean. We're so proud of you Albert and you work so hard. Just don't jeopardise yourself.”

“I know my limits.”

“And it's especially good for you to take time for yourself on your birthday for once. It's nice you have your friend with you.”

Albert rolled his eyes and held his tongue. 

“You'd better not keep him waiting though. Happy birthday dear. Have a nice day.”

“Sure. Bye mom.”

Harry peered around the doorframe when he heard Albert put the phone down. 

“Why were you talking to my mother?”

“I didn’t want you to miss the call if it was important. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?”

“It didn't seem important.”

“Of course it is,” Harry said gently. He snapped his fingers. “I'll take you to dinner.”

“You don't-”

“I want to.”

Albert sighed in resignation and went to find his jacket. Harry was waiting patiently by the front door. He studied Albert a little too intensely as he approached. Albert liked that. Harry's gaze did not progress any higher than Albert's chin.

“You're not embarrassed to go out with me like this are you?”

Harry shook his head and wetted his lips. 

“Because I thought you liked my taste in fashion.”

“I do. You look good. Real good.”

“Distractingly so it would seem. I'm beginning to get jealous of my own attire.”

Harry snapped to attention, his eyes finally meeting Albert's. 

“I like… this…” Harry reached out and gently ran a finger over the studs of Albert collar. 

“I didn't expect you to be into kinky shit.”

“I'm not! I don't want to… do anything like, uh- I just like the way it looks on you.”

A slow smirk crept over Albert's lips and Harry turned away to open the door. 

They went to a diner - nothing fancy but the food was decent. Albert was sure to tell Harry not to mention it was his birthday to anyone after the nightmarish vision of diner staff singing to him was brought to mind. 

“I mean it Harry. I don't like surprises.”

“Even if it's a nice surprise? Something you want?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “But why?”

“It's more about the other person don't you think? You're expected to give a surprised and positive reaction, even though you don't know what to expect, all to massage their ego a little that they made a good purchase.”

“I think that's pretty cynical…”

“Are you surprised that I'm a cynic?”

“No, I guess not,” Harry smiled. “Yeah I imagine you never gave a reaction anyone expected.”

He laughed, probably imagining Albert frowning over something as a child. Albert didn't know how to feel about it. His instincts told him he was being mocked but it was affectionate. He huffed. 

“So what _do_ you want for your birthday?”

“I don't really want anything. I get my parents to invest in my college fund.”

Harry considered him seriously. Albert thought it was absurd that Harry might pity him for not celebrating. He was securing his future. That's all that ever mattered to him. Harry changed the subject.

\-----

Once they were back in the apartment Harry kissed him. 

“Happy birthday.”

Albert's hands found Harry's hair as he returned the gesture. Harry's hands were on his waist. It all felt so good. 

“There is something I want…” Albert leaned in and murmured below Harry's ear. Harry shuddered. 

“What's that?”

Albert couldn't tell if he was playing dumb or not. 

“ _You_.”

Harry gasped and grabbed hold of him more firmly. Albert kissed him and Harry responded desperately, even making a small whimper into Albert's mouth. He was holding Albert so close against him Albert could feel Harry's heart thudding against his own. 

“You can. You can have me. And not just on your birthday.”

Albert groaned and kissed him again. 

“But you're not just doing this now _because_ it's my birthday, right?”

Harry shook his head. 

“I want to. I would have before but we'd only just met and I wouldn't- I don't - on the first date but-”

“But now we know each other a little better hm? We both want to,” Albert smoothed his hands down Harry's sides. “And nobody is leaving and running away in the morning. We understand each other, we want the same thing.”

“Yeah. Yes. Albert-” Harry started to kiss him before pulling back again. “But I uh- I don't know what to do. I mean I know what to do but I haven't-”

Albert kissed him quiet. 

“We won't do anything you're not already familiar with.” He led Harry to the bedroom. “But you've still got to tell me if there's any kind of problem, okay?”

Harry nodded, kissing him again and Albert coaxed him onto the bed. Harry wouldn't stop kissing him. Albert wouldn't complain about that. He slid a hand under Harry's shirt, up his side, making Harry shudder. 

“What was it you said before? You like that I know what I want? And my assurity and confidence in getting it?” Albert said, voice low, beside Harry's ear. 

“Mm.”

“Do you know what I want?”

“... Me.”

“Does that turn you on?” Albert murmured, Harry moaned, pressing against him. “I got you. I want you and I've got you here all to myself.”

Harry nodded rapidly. Albert kissed his neck as he began to unbutton Harry's shirt. He sat back to shrug his jacket off and pull his own shirt over his head and Harry took the opportunity to remove his. As soon as Albert had thrown his to the floor, Harry was pressing against him, chest to chest, skin on skin. 

Albert felt Harry's sigh caress his shoulder. Albert allowed him the time to get accustomed to the feeling before unbuckling his own belt. He waited in case Harry wanted to slow it down but Harry's hands replaced his own. Albert lifted his hips for Harry to undress him. Harry pulled his pants down but his underwear remained in place. Albert did not lower his hips. 

“You want it all off don't you?” 

Harry kissed him before stripping him completely. He was having difficulty keeping his attention on Albert's face. 

“You can check me out Harry, I'm not shy.”

Harry sat back and Albert felt excitement flood through him as Harry studied him. Albert held his wrist to guide his hand and encourage him to touch but he paused. 

“Harry? Is something wrong? You're shaking.”

“No. I want to. I want you so much…”

Albert held his hand instead and Harry whined. 

“ _Albert_.” Harry kissed him desperately and Albert pushed him back. 

“You have to stop for a second-”

“God, why won't you believe me?” Harry snapped. “You show me your body and I want to touch you but you won't let me.”

“I will let you but you need to communicate better. I'm not going to do anything if I feel you are in any way uncomfortable. Look,” he gestured to his cock. “My interest is waning because I'm concerned.”

“Oh…” Harry moved away from him and sat down. “I'm sorry-”

“Don't be sorry,” Albert sighed. “You haven't done anything wrong, just _talk_ to me. Why are you shaking?”

Harry visibly fought the urge just to return to physical affections. He chewed his lip. 

“I want to touch you. I want you to touch me too. I guess it's just… overwhelming. But I don't want to stop.”

“See? That wasn't so difficult.” Albert kissed him. 

“And I never expected you to be so patient…”

“What does that mean?”

“Well you're… being so… caring. Checking everything like this.”

“And how is that a bad thing?”

“No, no. It's not. I like it. I like it a lot.”

“So what you're saying is you want this so much it's overwhelming you a little and when I ask if there's a problem it… overwhelms you further?”

“Yeah…”

“What kind of shitty relationship experiences have you had? It drives you crazy if I hold your hand...”

“They haven't been _bad_ ,” Harry murmured. “It's just… _I'm_ the one that… does what you're doing. I guess I've never had anyone treat _me_ that way.”

“Because you've stuck to a traditional role of a relationship. You want me to treat you this way?-”

“Yes!” Harry cut in. Albert smiled. 

“Then I will.”

Albert kissed him, pushing him to lie back. It hurt to think of Harry being so starved of the level of affection he required. Harry hadn’t even realised until now. He didn't imagine Harry _needed_ anyone, he was self-sufficient and career minded - two ways in which they were similar, but he desperately _wanted_ someone. If that someone was Albert, that suited Albert just fine. 

Albert began to kiss down his body, Harry shifting and gasping, attempting to return his kisses. One hand kept running over Albert's collar the other grabbed his hair but let go just as fast. 

“Uh- can I touch your hair? I might mess it up-”

“Harry. You can do whatever the fuck you want to me.”

Harry groaned. 

“Undress me…”

Albert didn't need telling twice, he pulled Harry's remaining clothes from him and admired the sight he was left with. 

“Much better without your clothes.”

“What's wrong with my clothes?”

“Where to begin. It looks like you frequent thrift store dumpsters.”

“Hey!” But Harry laughed. Albert kissed his smile. “...How do you like to be touched?” He murmured against Albert's cheek. 

“I want you to find out.”

Harry took his cue to start running his hands over Albert's chest, leaving experimental kisses over his body. Albert kneaded his hands in Harry's hair. Harry continued kissing lower and lower, anticipation boiling in Albert's stomach. He was about to stop him so they could progress in the direction he'd planned but Harry kissed his cock and he moaned instead. 

Harry seemed to take it as encouragement, cupping his balls and Albert spread his legs wider and pushed his head back into the mattress as he moaned. Albert opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him with such quiet intensity that he moaned again. 

“Albert. _Albert_ -”

“Come here then.”

As soon as he was in range Albert looped his arms around his neck to pull him down. Harry kissed him and gasped as their cocks touched. Albert pressed closer. Harry started rubbing up against him, making the most electrifying little noises and Albert groaned. That made Harry moan and force Albert even closer with a hand at the small of his back. His hand slid lower and he squeezed Albert's ass. Albert moaned. Harry moaned back. 

“Ah- _Albert_ , mhn-”

“Harry.” Albert attempted to free himself without success. “Harry. Fuck. You need to let me go for a second.”

Harry grumbled, stopping his movement but still not loosening his hold. 

“You're making this more difficult. It'll only be for a moment and I'm going to make it so much better.”

Harry did let go then and Albert thought he ought kiss him for reassurance (but also perhaps because he was reluctant to move too). He rummaged around in a drawer and returned to Harry with the lube. He slicked his hand and passed it to Harry for him to do the same. He was about to suggest Harry lie down but he had straddled Albert's lap instead, taking hold of his cock and stroking up his shaft. Albert bucked his hips, making embarrassing gasps but Harry moaned at the sound and kissed him. 

Albert returned the favour and Harry made even better, louder noises. It was messy - desperate movements and sloppy kisses, but that didn't mean it wasn't _good_. Harry was so addictive somehow and it all meant so much more - more emotionally charged than Albert had ever experienced before. 

“Ah! Ah!”

Albert pushed Harry back slightly, just in time to see the expression on his face when he came. Harry whined and Albert realised he was breathlessly repeating Harry's name. 

Albert hit his climax, Harry holding him tight, and he basked in his gentle kisses. Neither of them moved until Harry tilted back to lie down, Albert against his chest, and gave a contented sigh. Albert wriggled free so he could clean them up and not have to move again. Harry pulled him close again as soon as he'd finished. 

“How old are you anyway?” Harry murmured. 

“20.”

Harry shot upright and looked at him with a horrified expression.

“You were _19_ when we met?”

“That’s how time works. I’d be concerned if I wasn’t.” Harry’s expression hadn’t changed. “Oh come on, it’s not as if I’m below the age of consent.”

“But… Albert, I got you drunk-”

“I got myself drunk.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking.”

“Tch, like you weren’t before you were… wait how old are _you_?”

“26…” Harry muttered.

“No fucking way. You can’t be 26 with a puppy face like that.” _God_. He looked so fucking _guilty_. “Harry,” he snapped. “I’m a consenting adult. Show me some respect. I wouldn’t be taken advantage of. By you or anybody.”

“I just… didn't know…”

“Why is it a problem?” Albert felt himself getting irritable. Of course this wasn't going to work. He was an idiot for fooling himself. “I'm not naive. I know what I'm doing. I know more about this than you it would seem. So why you'd have the _nerve_ to suggest this is somehow inappropriate-”

Harry suddenly wrapped him in a tight bear hug. 

“It's not. It's not. I'm sorry. You make me feel like no one else does. I don't want you to stop. It just surprised me was all.”

Albert still couldn't relax. 

“How do I make you feel?” He muttered.

“It just… feels so good. I've never met anyone like you. You surprise me so much. All the time. You can't be… generalised. You're so many things but… you're _good_. A good person. And… I like the way you kiss me.”

Harry must have felt him relax because he nuzzled against him. 

“How do I kiss you?”

“I think you should jog my memory…” Albert did so and Harry hummed. “... We’ll do all the things I'm _un_ familiar with too?”

“My, enthusiastic huh?” Albert smirked. “I want to do everything with you…”

Harry kissed him. 

“But… It's not like- I haven't been with loads of guys. I don't- I haven't done everything-” Albert tutted at himself in frustration for stumbling over his words. He painfully felt his age, that he _didn't_ know everything, but Harry beamed at him. 

“Then we'll learn together. I'd like that.”

“Yeah. I'd like that too. With you.”

“I guess we're going to sleep now?” Harry said after a while. Albert grunted a sleepy affirmation. “Should I take this off?” He ran his fingers across the collar again. 

“Yeah.”

Harry undid it for him and kissed at the marks it left. Albert rolled over, back against Harry's chest, and held his hand. Harry pressed closer. 

“I love you,” he said softly. 

Albert turned just enough to kiss him. 

“I love you too you big dope… I still don't believe you're 26 by the way, I expect to see some ID as proof tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shh I know Albert technically studied at Yale but that's the other side of the country and not at all convenient for this AU haha)


	3. Softest 'Punk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as Mark Frost has endorsed mine and Kami's [fan dossier entry](http://welcometotwinpeaks.com/news/the-fan-dossier-finalists/) (and the concept of soft punk Albert Rosenfield), it has given me the motivation to actually put to use the additional 2 chapters I had considered for this AU

The next time Harry visited, Albert declared he was going to take him out. Music was meant to be _experienced_ , not just heard, apparently. Albert had been rather snobbish about it so Harry agreed to go to a punk gig at a bar with him. All Harry was looking forward to was seeing Albert get appropriately dressed up for it. 

Albert studied him thoughtfully, hand on his chin. 

“We need to fix this.”

Harry tilted his head. 

“This.” Albert made a vertical sweeping gesture to indicate Harry as a whole. “You need to fit in better.”

“Like… a punk?”

“I know, unimaginable on you right? Let's see what we can do.”

Albert dug through his wardrobe, throwing various selected items on the bed. He stopped his search momentarily and turned to Harry. 

“Are you gonna start trying them on or what?”

Harry flushed a little at the concept of wearing Albert's clothes and grabbed the first shirt. His chest was too broad for most of them and even the one he managed to fit into was much too tight. The way Albert looked at him told him that was a good thing. He wore the shirt. 

Albert went off to find other things of use and Harry flipped through a magazine. There were pictures of punk musicians in there. Harry considered them. Albert looked better but… Albert entered the room again and Harry glanced between him and the photo. 

“Seen something you like?”

“Uh…” He took the pants Albert was holding out to him. He put them on as a distraction. They fitted perfectly. “Albert. Are these _my_ jeans?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you cut the legs off my jeans?!”

“Aesthetic.”

Harry frowned at his legs. There was nothing to do about it now. Albert left him again before Harry could tell him his behaviour wasn't acceptable. He silently mourned the loss of a good pair of pants. 

Albert returned and Harry had to do a double-take. Aside from the fact he was completely kitted out - collar, jacket, the works - he was wearing _eyeliner_. Harry swallowed. 

“It's what you wanted wasn't it?” Albert said, decidedly smug. Firstly due to the fact he could see into Harry's head so easily and secondly that he knew Harry would forget about the pants. Harry hadn't forgotten but he suddenly cared a lot less. 

“You're so pretty…”

“ _Pretty?_ Christ-”

“Handsome! Handsome. Real fine.”

Albert smirked and held the pencil out. 

“I think it's only fair you have some too.”

“Um…”

It wasn't a question. Albert sat on his lap facing him and held his eye open. 

“Stay still.”

Easier said than done. To have Albert like _that_ on his lap. Also to have a pencil on the verge of touching his eyeball wasn’t natural. 

“Harry stop blinking. I'm not gonna blind you but I will if you keep moving around.”

Albert moved to the next eye and sat back once he was done. He sighed. 

“It'll have to do.”

Harry held him in place as he tried to get up. 

“You look… real good…”

Albert groaned. 

“Harry. We don't have time-”

“You wouldn't make me go like this,” Harry murmured, pressing up against him, making himself gasp. 

“Fuck, uhn, okay but we've gotta be quick and no one is removing any clothes.”

Harry kissed him desperately, fingers digging into his jacket. That was fine by him. 

“Just let me get tissues so you don't get in a mess either.”

Harry followed him, pressing him up against the wall when he found what he was looking for. Albert gasped and clung to him. Harry lifted him up.

“Ah! _Harry!_ ”

Albert wrapped his legs around him and Harry moaned. 

“Harry- Harry-”

Harry had never seen him so worked up. He tightened his grip. Albert moaned, Harry moaned. They wouldn't have any problem being quick. Albert unzipped his fly and put his hand to Harry's lips. Harry took his cue to suck his fingers as Albert breathed a string of soft curses. He retracted his hand, hitched up his shirt and wrapped his hand around his cock. Albert groaned and the back of his head thudded against the wall. 

“I can't- unn,” Harry dropped him and Albert swore. “I can't. Albert. I can't I'm gonna- Albert.”

Harry frantically scrabbled to unfasten his jeans. Albert pulled him to the floor once he had managed it, getting his legs around him again. Albert must have pulled half the tissues from the box in his hurried attempts to rescue their clothes. He grasped Harry's cock with his free hand but he didn't have to do much. Harry ground against him, kissing him, hand rubbing over the shorter part of his hair. 

“ _Albert_ -”

Albert made a strangled noise in response as he came too. Harry kissed his jaw and Albert's fingers brushed over Harry's stubble. He had requested for Harry not to shave to make him ‘less baby-faced’ for the evening. 

“Good idea,” Albert murmured. “We'd never have survived without taking the edge off first.”

Harry kissed him. He would much prefer to stay like this all night but he was touched Albert wanted to share his interests with him. He pulled Albert up and smoothed out his jacket. 

“Oh. You might need to do your hair again.”

Albert glared at him and hurried to the bathroom. Harry heard him swear. He swore at Harry too when he returned.

“Do not go out like that. Pull your damn socks down.”

“You were the one that vandalised my jeans. Maybe I'm not comfortable in denim shorts.”

“But you're comfortable with below-the-knee white socks completely ruining your look.”

“Yeah,” Harry challenged, knowing Albert would not be able to argue. 

Albert sighed in exasperation. 

“We don't have time for this.”

\-----

They were late. Harry thought Albert was more annoyed at the principle of being late than actually missing the start of the gig. He'd still given Harry one last touch - a bandana folded with great precision and secured across his forehead. After all the effort that has gone into redoing Albert's hair, it started to rain when they were halfway to their destination. He did not have his umbrella. He muttered and cursed about ‘never being so underprepared in his life’. 

They arrived, damp and with one floppy Mohawk. Upon entry Harry was hit with a wall of _noise_. He grimaced. Albert led him through the crowd but was halted by someone. 

“Hey Albert! I didn't expect you to be late!”

Harry couldn't hear what Albert grumbled in reply although it was definitely a protestation. 

“And who is _this_?” Albert's friend said with an incredulous look to Harry. 

“He's with me,” was all Albert said. Harry was beginning to feel more out of place by the second. 

“For real?”

Before Albert could snap a response the guy shrugged, said something about going back to the front, and disappeared into the crowd. Harry grew concerned about ruining Albert's image but Albert didn't let go of his arm, in fact he may have tightened his grip. Harry was grateful for that. 

Harry could not see the point of a punk gig. He could not discern the lyrics or comprehend the music. It couldn't be danced to, people were either jumping enthusiastically or just… standing. He nodded along to it anyway, to keep up appearances. He mostly watched Albert. That was good. 

Albert looked at him and tilted his head to the stage in the manner of a question. 

“I prefer your jazz records,” Harry said truthfully. 

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I PREFER JAZZ._ ”

The people around them stopped and even though the band was still playing everything seemed much quieter. Harry did not look away from Albert. 

“You got a problem you mock melomaniacs?” Albert challenged. “Jazz was the original social music, _asshole_.” 

He directed that at someone in particular and Harry cringed. He turned just in time to catch the arm of the guy before he landed a punch to Albert's face. He was about to throw a punch of his own but hesitated, glancing at Albert. Albert didn't like that sort of thing. His head snapped sidewards when the next blow connected with his jaw. His instincts kicked in and he lept towards his assailant, arm back. 

“Harry!” Albert held him back and before anything else could happen they were promptly removed from the premises. 

Back out in the rain, Harry pulled Albert into an alleyway before anyone else decided to say anything. Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, still acting on instinct, he pressed Albert's back against the wall and kissed him. Albert made a muffled noise into his mouth and put a hand in his hair. 

They only separated when Albert ran a hand over his jaw and Harry flinched, finally feeling the pain of the punch. 

“We need to get some ice on that,” Albert murmured. 

As they made their way back to Albert's apartment Harry cooled off and began to feel guilty about ruining Albert's evening. When they got inside Albert didn't seem too fussed about it. He told Harry to get out of his wet clothes and threw a towel in his general direction on his way to the freezer. 

Harry did as he was told, hanging his clothes to dry and sat on the couch wrapped in the offered towel. Albert returned, ice pack in hand (too practical to have to resort to a bag of frozen peas, of course). Harry smiled at him and winced a little. Albert tutted and held the ice to Harry's jaw. Harry covered his hand with his own. Albert was still sodden, eyeliner smudged, hair flat, dripping over the floor. 

“I think you make a pretty good doctor,” Harry murmured. Albert snorted. 

“And you have the makings of a complete idiot. I need to dry this jacket before it's too late. Keep holding that.”

Harry waited a moment before he decided to follow Albert into the bathroom where he was undressing. 

“What did I tell you?”

“I'm still holding it. You didn't say anything about me moving. I just think you need to use this towel.”

“A damp towel defeats the point-”

Harry dropped the towel, momentarily stalling Albert's thought process. The way Albert looked at him sent his stomach fluttering, all anxiousness and excitement. He couldn't help but feel Albert was scrutinising him, looking for fault, but there was no denying Albert always liked what he saw. His face would get pinker and his eyes would get darker. He always wanted to run his hands all over him. 

Before Albert could do that Harry dropped the ice pack, threw the towel over Albert's head and laughed at Albert's curses as he roughly rubbed his hair dry. Harry laughed again when he saw his face - flustered, hair sticking up in all directions. Harry kissed his protests away. 

Albert's hands went to the back of his neck to unfasten the collar but Harry held his arm still. Albert grinned at him in a way that made Harry's heart rate double and kissed him. He took Harry's hand and led him to the bedroom where he sat him on the end of the bed. Albert knelt on the floor in front of him and Harry wondered if his heart was in danger of exploding. Albert's hands rested lightly on Harry's thighs and he looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

“Do you want me to?”

“ _God yes_. Al- _ah!_ ” 

Albert licked the head of his cock. He tutted and held Harry's hips. 

“You're gonna take my eye out if you keep moving around like that.”

Harry couldn't say anything to that, only moan when Albert resumed - long, broad licks from hilt to head. Harry held the collar, studs digging into his palm. He tried to get closer, putting his legs around him. Albert looked up with what was undoubtedly supposed to be a smug smile but he was flushed a deep shade of pink and he was consumed by such desire it didn't really come out right. 

“Please- Albert, please-” The words fell from Harry's lips without intention. Albert tightened his grip and took him in his mouth. He moaned around him. 

Harry's every breath left his mouth a gasp. It didn't take long for Albert to get an orgasm out of him. Harry cried out for him and Albert appeared to be suffering some difficulty. As Harry panted, running his hands through Albert's damp hair, he wondered if he should have forewarned him. He hadn’t been able to think, let alone talk, but Albert grinned at him and licked his lips. Harry whined. 

“I think that's the best review I've ever got for anything,” Albert said as he pushed Harry to lie back and joined him on the bed. 

“Hmn… What review?”

“ _What review_. All the pornographic noises you've been making. Like its the best damn thing.”

Harry thought his face was probably already too red for Albert to detect him blushing. 

“... And what if it is?”

Albert kissed him.

“Then I'm flattered but I'm sure I can do plenty more for you.”

Harry couldn't even comprehend it in that moment. It excited him nonetheless. Albert went to move away and Harry grabbed hold of him. 

“I need to clean up, Harry.”

“ _Oh_.”

“You didn't think I was completely unaffected did you?”

“I couldn't much think about anything…”

Albert smirked at him but Harry still didn't let him move away despite his obvious urgency to clean the come from his hand. Before he could complain, Harry held his forearm and tentatively licked his finger. He knew it wouldn't taste amazing but it wasn't disgusting either. Harry continued. He liked what it did to Albert. 

“I have to know what to expect…” Harry said as he looked at him. 

Albert kissed him again. 

“This night has been pretty fucking great,” Albert sighed against him. 

“Yeah? I'm sorry you didn't get to see the gig.”

“Fuck the gig. It was great anyway. Maybe next time I should take you to a jazz club…”

“I'd like that,” Harry murmured even though he wasn't sure if Albert was joking. 

“Your bruise is going to be awful,” Albert muttered, delicately running a finger along the edge of Harry's jaw. 

“Well you've just gotta be a good doctor and nurse it better.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Hm. Kissing the affected area is a well known and effective remedy Albert.”

Albert gently kissed across his jawline. 

“That's Doctor Rosenfield to you.”

\-----

Harry quite liked that Albert only had a single bed. He had to hold him close when they went to sleep and in the morning they might be a tangle of limbs. He was surprised Albert was able to get a decent night’s sleep and not wake up whenever Harry moved. It was a testament to how comfortable and relaxed he was. 

Albert's alarm went and Harry reached over to switch it off and he kissed him awake instead. He didn't have anywhere to be today but now the alarm had woken him… Harry continued to kiss him and Albert lazily stroked his back. Harry wanted to repay him. Very much. It was all he could think about and the more time passed, the more awake he became, the more anxious he got.

He kissed down Albert's chest, down his abdomen and stopped when he got below his belly button. 

“You wanna?”

“Mmm,” Albert hummed in a sleepy affirmation. 

Harry got under the duvet. He kissed Albert's cock making Albert jump and grab his hair. It didn't work out as Albert's hands were on top of the duvet. Harry thought it shouldn't be too difficult, he'd just repeat exactly what Albert had done to him - Harry wasn't in any danger of forgetting it. 

Harry set to work. Slow, broad licks. Albert groaned and shoved the duvet off him. Harry looked up. Albert blinked at him, stunned. He still looked half asleep. 

“I'm sorry I thought you were awake. I didn't mean-”

Albert leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

“Well I'm awake _now_ ,” Albert said leaning back, propped up on his elbows. Harry pulled the duvet back over them. He didn't think he'd be able to manage Albert's scrutiny during his first attempt. 

Harry followed Albert's example exactly. He grew bolder as it became obvious he was having an effect, that he was doing a good job. The way Albert was shifting under him, the changes in his breathing. Harry took Albert's cock in his mouth and Albert's hands were under the duvet, buried in his hair. Harry moaned and he heard Albert's muffled response. 

Albert starting pushing at him, pushing him away, and Harry recognised it as a warning. He didn't stop. Albert hadn't stopped so he wouldn't either. It was still sudden, despite anticipating it, and Harry coughed and cleared his throat. Albert pushed the duvet to the floor. 

Harry almost wished he had been able to see him with the way he looked now. His hair was sticking up at the back where he must have been pushing it into the pillow and his ears were very pink. Harry smiled at him and Albert was kissing him before he could say a word. 

Harry pressed against him and groaned. He rolled his hips. 

“I haven't forgotten you,” Albert said, leaning away to fetch the lube. 

He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and began to slowly stroke him. Harry held onto him and moaned against him. He was glad he could be just as pleasurable for Albert. He shouldn't have any concerns with Albert. Sure he could be judgemental at times, but never over anything like this. He was always very supportive. 

“ _Albert_.”

He exhaled a contented sigh and Albert set to cleaning him up. Harry pulled him back down against him once he had finished. 

“Maybe you should always be my alarm clock.”

“I’d probably end up making you late,” Harry smiled. 

Harry closed his eyes and thought perhaps dozing the morning away with Albert was a pretty fine idea. 

“Hey, Albert?” Harry murmured. 

“Hm?”

“Would you want to come and visit me sometime?”

“In Nowheresville? Sure, if I can find it.”

“It's not _that_ obscure. I do live with my brother though…”

“I'm sure you can figure something out. Or not and we’ll keep him up at night…”

“Albert!” Harry whined in embarrassment and Albert laughed before developing a more serious expression. 

“Does he know?”

Harry's glance away from him was answer enough.

“No…”

“Anybody?”

“No.” Harry repeated even quieter. 

Harry felt so guilty. It wasn't as if he were _ashamed_. Albert held his hand and gave him an easy smile. 

“That's alright. I'll refrain from pushing you up against walls in the street if you can keep yourself under control.”

Harry kissed him and held him close. 

“I love you Albert,” he murmured in case there was any doubt. 

Albert's fingers wove through his hair. There was never any doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there might be another fic before i do the next chapter...)
> 
> [soft punk and softest 'punk'](https://trufield.tumblr.com/post/171406293597/superkamiokande-tfw-youre-a-seattle-punk-and)
> 
>   
> by [kami](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/superkamiokande)


	4. Attempts at Social Integration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but time behind closed doors is still far more rewarding...  
>  This is it folks (really this time!)
> 
> Important: please imagine Ed to be rocking a 70s moustache. Fool that I am, this did not occur to me at the time of writing

Albert was going to visit Harry next week. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought about Albert, here in his bed with him. He sighed as he touched himself. Somehow tonight it wasn’t enough, he wanted Albert to be with him… He reached for the phone and dialled before his common sense caught up. A phone in his room was a new addition since being with Albert. He didn’t want Frank to know how often they called each other or hear the whispered ‘ _I love yous_ ’.

“Ugh, what the hell time do you call this? You woke me up…” Albert grumbled.

“I’m sorry…”

“What. C’mon, what’s so important?”

“I was just… I was thinkin’ about you…”

A huff of laugh.

“More than just thinking I’d say…”

“Ah, um…” Harry cautiously stroked himself again. “ _Albert_...”

Albert groaned.

“I just- I couldn’t. By myself. Tonight. Ah I’m s-”

“Hey,” Albert said gently. “I’ve wanted to do this with you since the beginning. No complaints here.”

“You have?”

“Yeah…”

Frank was on a late shift. Harry could do this. He got bolder.

“Albert… what’re you doing? Tell me…”

“Hnm, okay… I’ve kicked the duvet off. I’m all spread out for you, can you see that?”

“Ah- mn- yeah-”

“But I guess I’m not completely awake… You’ve got me hard but I think you can help it out a bit more…”

“Ah- Albert- Albert I’m so hard. Your voice… your voice it uh… it uh…”

“What does my voice do?”

“Ahh… it- it makes my dick twitch. I want you- Albert I want you.”

Albert moaned and Harry answered.

“You’ve got me Harry. You want me to make you come?”

“Uh, yeah- yeah. Please-”

“You gonna come for me?”

“Yeah. Always. Uhn-”

“ _Oh Harry…_ ”

Harry whined.

“Albert! Albert! I’m… I’m…”

“Close? Ah- Harry, what’re you gonna do? What’re you gonna do for me?”

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna come! _Albert!_ ”

Albert growled in his ear. Harry sighed. 

“I can't wait to see you… I want hold you again…”

“Unh, I know, I know. Me too.”

“I'll touch you over Albert. We’ll do whatever you like.”

“Uh- Harry-”

“You got an idea?”

“Harry- _Harry_ -”

A pretty good idea apparently but Albert wouldn't say more. He sighed pleasantly and they stayed in silence for a moment, Harry longing to feel his warmth.

“As much as I'd like to fall asleep listening to you, we don't want your brother getting suspicious of the phone bill.”

“Goodnight Albert. Thank you. I'll see you soon.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

“I love you.” It still came out as a whisper. Force of habit. 

“‘Love you too.”

\-----

When Albert stepped off the bus onto the tarmac of the Double R’s parking lot, Harry was momentarily stunned. He had set up in the diner by the window to wait for Albert’s arrival as he was there far too early. The bus drove away, leaving Albert looking a little lost and more than a little uncomfortable. Harry jumped up and ran out of the door.

“Albert!”

Albert looked at him and the tension seemed to leave his shoulders. Harry couldn’t help but embrace him in a way he hoped came off as friendly and not too intimate. There would be plenty of time for intimacy in private later. He hoped so anyway. Harry’s hands remained on Albert’s shoulders as he pushed him away. He studied him. He looked completely different: dress shirt and pants, hair flat and brushed to the side, it’s natural waviness evident. He still retained his leather jacket.

“Albert…”

“I don’t need your commentary or your opinion,” Albert grumbled.

“But… what happened?”

“Hey! I did this as a courtesy to _you_. Didn’t want to be stirring things up in your sheltered community, ruining your reputation.”

Harry wanted to hug him again.

“That’s real thoughtful of you Albert… but you shouldn’t stop being yourself. I don't want you to be uncomfortable here.” He brushed his fingers over Albert’s hair, soft due to the lack of gel. “But your hair is nice like this too.”

“Take me back to your place then so I can change.”

“Maybe I can help you with that…” Harry murmured before turning away and leading Albert to his bike. He got on without thinking and glanced at Albert, confused as to why he hadn't joined him. The pink of Albert's ears gave his thoughts away. Harry felt heat rising in his own face. “C’mon Albert… It's not like I'm any sorta pinup…”

“I beg to differ.”

“Have you ridden before?” Harry asked, quick to change the subject while they were still in public. He very much wanted to get Albert home. 

Albert shook his head. 

“It's okay, I won't be speeding. I'm a deputy after all,” he smiled. “All you gotta do is hold onto me and lean into the turns, alright? It's not far at all.”

Harry had been to work that morning, there was no point in kicking around waiting for Albert when it was impossible for him to arrive any sooner. It also played in his favour, working as much as he could before his time off. His father was happy he had things to do other than work now, but he always valued a strong work ethic. 

Albert wordlessly settled behind him, looping his arms around his waist. It felt real good. Harry started the engine and Albert gripped him tight. Time to get home. 

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove below the speed limit. He stopped at a traffic light. The roads were empty. He revved the engine. Sure enough, Albert flinched and held him even tighter. As the light changed to amber, Harry continued to rev until it became green, and they drove off, leaving the light swaying behind them. 

Harry pulled up outside the house and put his feet on the ground, but Albert would not release him to allow him to dismount. 

“I thought you wanted to be comfortable? Or are you tellin’ me your plenty comfortable right here with me?” Harry murmured, turning his head.

Albert released him and Harry grew concerned. He was unusually quiet. Perhaps he really didn’t like bikes. Harry should have given him the option of walking and he could have picked up his bike later. Harry opened the front door but Albert still hadn’t moved from the bike.

“Albert? Don’t you want to come inside?”

“I’ll be right in,” Albert muttered but Harry wasn’t going to go inside without him. Albert glared at him and sighed, stiffly dismounting and pushing past Harry into the house with awkward steps. “I’ve really got to change. Bathroom?”

Harry gaped at him.

“Albert… you- were you- have you-”

“What the hell did you think you were doing, revving the engine like that?” Albert spat but Harry knew his annoyance was mostly founded in his embarrassment. 

Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him like he had wanted to in the parking lot. Albert’s hand found his hair but he soon struggled to be released from Harry’s hold.

“Good job I came straight home, huh?”

Albert only glared and Harry reached for his belt. Albert stopped him from unfastening it.

“Harry!” He whined.

“What? I don’t care Albert. It’s not gross or nothin’. I mean we’ve… we’ve come on each other before and uh- well, I don’t see a problem here. Y’know I almost did the same thing before we went to that gig… I’d still like to undress you but only if you want.”

Albert released his wrist and Harry kissed him as he unbuckled the belt. Albert kicked off his shoes and quickly got out of his pants and underwear. Harry ran his hands up the back of his shirt as he gave him further kisses, before herding him to the bathroom as requested. He removed his jacket as Albert ditched the rest of his own clothes.

“What are you doing?” Albert asked.

“Well… maybe I’m gonna get messy too if we’re not careful.”

“Cute outfit by the way,” Albert murmured, tugging gently on Harry’s tie.

“Will you help me take it off?”

A smirk crept across Albert’s face as he unthreaded the tie to do just that. Harry grinned and was relieved he had settled. Harry turned the shower on and gestured for Albert to get in, he seemed surprised when Harry joined him. What else was he going to do? Harry began rubbing soap into Albert’s skin and Albert became tense again. Harry cleaned him, firmly but with great care and kissed at Albert’s neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“... I’ve not done this…”

Showered with someone? But it wasn’t only that, Harry realised. The intimate touches with no sexual end - perhaps that was confusing for him, or just different.

“But do you like it?”

“Of course I like it.” It sounded like he was chiding himself for behaving strangely. He blinked and seemed to appreciate the situation better, his eyes raking over Harry’s body. “But I believe there’s something I should help _you_ with…”

“Oh yeah?” Harry breathed. He gasped and held onto him as Albert massaged soap into his skin, making him slick and wet. He moaned. “Ah- Albert…”

He moaned again when Albert began pumping his cock. Harry gave him desperate, wet kisses. It didn't take long, it was as if all of Harry's senses, all of his nerve endings, were seeking Albert. He'd missed him more than ever. Albert kissed him softly. 

Once dry, with Albert back in his regular clothes (hair still flat), they curled up on the couch together. Harry could spend all their days like this but Frank would ask what he'd done, where he'd taken Albert, just out of interest. Harry sighed. 

“Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Not really,” Albert murmured, nuzzling his neck. 

Well, one day wouldn't matter. They needed to catch up anyway didn't they?

When Frank came home, ever the good brother and gracious host, he brought dinner with him. He shook Albert's hand. 

“Good to meet you Albert.”

Albert nodded. 

“Thanks for letting me stay.” He smiled at Harry. “Matching uniforms? Cute.”

“It's a standard uniform…” Harry said. 

“Hold on, are you a Deputy too Frank?”

“That's right.”

“So… What do they call you? Your first names?”

“Deputy Truman,” the said in unison. 

“But…”

“We both answer,” Harry chuckled. “We do the same job after all.”

“It can be specific or a collective all at once,” Frank said. 

“Good job your dad has ‘Sheriff’ instead…”

To Harry's relief, Frank had actually got a vegetarian soup for Albert. Harry had no memory of telling him that fact about Albert. He suddenly worried if he spoke about Albert too much. 

Frank asked about Albert's journey, his studies and his parents, quietly assessing him all the while. He was polite but Harry knew him and wondered why Albert required such investigation. Probably because he looked like trouble. Harry had thought the same when they first met. 

Everything went smoothly, Harry couldn't have asked for Frank and Albert to have met on better terms. Harry felt all soft and warm inside with the knowledge Albert was keeping his smart comments to a minimum. They retreated to Harry's room and as soon as he closed the door he pulled Albert in for a kiss. As they laid on the bed together something occurred to Harry. 

“Is it suspicious if you sleep in my room?”

“I'm not going to get woken up by your brother going to work every morning. If he asks: I'm sleeping on your floor.”

\-----

The next day, Harry got a call from Ed. he had entirely forgotten he had said he'd join up for an informal ‘reunion’ football game. No pads, just some fun. Maybe Albert would like to watch though…

“I sorta promised to join a game. It shouldn't take long. You can come, if you like. It's a nice day. I won't make you play.”

“I guess,” Albert shrugged. 

When Harry entered the living room, ready to go, Albert pulled him back. 

“Harry. You _cannot_ go out like that. You _definitely_ can't play sports like that.”

“Why not?” Harry asked in confused concern.

“Because… because I don't want everyone checking you out?” Albert sputtered. “Those shorts are… _indecent_.”

“I never took you for a prude,” Harry chuckled before frowning. “You think they're too short?”

“They're practically hot pants. But…” Albert grumbled under his breath. “It's not that they don't look good…”

Harry felt his face heating up. 

“You really think… I'm that good lookin’?”

Albert grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. 

“If you don't take them off we're not going anywhere,” Albert growled low in his throat. 

“Ah- what if you took them off…?”

“Let's find out.”

Albert pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him. He pulled his t-shirt off and Harry followed his lead before laying back. Albert got his hands under him and Harry lifted his hips so he could grab his ass. They kissed, one of Albert's hands moved down to his thigh and Harry's eyes fluttered. 

“You… You don't want anyone else looking at me? Albert... Are you... I wouldn't be with anyone but you. I'm yours.” The notion of Albert being somewhat possessive turned him on more than he would've thought. 

“That's not- Harry, that's not a healthy way to be. No one _belongs_ to anyone. Relationships shouldn't be restricted by such selfishness and-” 

The redness of Albert's ears gave him away again.

“But... I want to. I belong with you. And to you. Albert... Albert I don't want to leave you. I don't want anyone else. I don't want anyone else to touch me. No one could touch me like you do.”

“Christ, Harry. We were talking about your fucking hot pants being inappropriate and- and-”

Albert stumbled over his words - a sign of how flustered he was. Harry thought it would be impossible to love him more. He pulled him down to kiss him, stroking his back. Albert leaned up and smirked, moving back and down to kiss the inside of his thighs, nipping along the edge of his shorts. 

“Uh- uhnn-”

“Positively obscene…” Albert breathed as he looked at him, legs spread, cock straining against the fabric. 

“Uh-”

Before Harry could speak, Albert was mouthing his cock through his shorts. Harry's moaned and clutched his hair, still so soft. Harry writhed under him as he returned his attention to his thighs. 

He heard a sound, Albert looked over his shoulder and to Harry's horror Frank was standing in the doorway, hand over his eyes. Harry was in half a mind to jump up off the couch, but that would not help the situation or his modesty. Instead he pulled Albert closer to hide himself, even though Frank wasn't looking. He turned on the spot and left the house once more. 

They remained frozen in stunned silence until Albert laughed. He stopped when he saw Harry's face. 

“Hey…” he murmured, stroking Harry's arm. 

“I've… I've gotta go. I've gotta speak to him Albert. I-”

“Shh, okay. Alright.”

Albert got off him and Harry ran to his room to change. Frank had completely killed the mood. His hands were shaking as he tried to button his shirt. He threw it to the floor and grabbed a t-shirt instead. He didn't know what he would say. He couldn't think. He just knew he had to go. He ran to the door.

“Harry! I'm… Harry I’m sorry.”

Harry turned to look at Albert but couldn't say anything, even though it wasn't Albert’s fault. He left. He ran out of the house. The car was still there. He looked around frantically. Where would he go? He jogged to the back of the house.

“Frank?!” He cringed at the distress in his voice. 

“Hm?” Frank’s face appeared around the side of the shed. Harry hesitated before walking over to him. He was sitting on the log pile. Harry stared at the logs. 

“Uh, I… I didn't think you'd be back all day… I'm sorry… I- I- I love him.”

Frank sighed. 

“I know Harry. I guess I shoulda thought to knock.”

“You…?” Harry blinked at him. Frank had a red mark where he had slapped his hand over his face too hard. He patted the space beside him. Harry sat. 

“I know you had feelings for Hank…” Harry cringed. “So when you want to go to the city to stay with a guy… But I wasn't gonna go jumping to conclusions. I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“Frank… It's… okay?”

“Oh Harry, of course it is so long as you're happy,” Frank said with a hand on his shoulder. “And sensible. But I'd want to speak with him.” 

Harry nodded. He looked at him again. Frank smiled and he returned a shaky one of his own. Frank squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

“Oh Harry…”

“I really love him Frank. I do. More than anything,” the words tumbled from him. “He's so nice. So smart. It's not- I want to be be with him. It's serious.”

“I know you're not one for foolin’,” Frank murmured. 

Harry cleared his throat, blinked the tears from his eyes, and moved back with a soft ‘ _thank you_ ’. 

“But Harry… Do you… know what you're doing? With… this sort of thing? You're being… safe?”

Harry looked away again to hide his blush. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Well alright,” Frank patted his shoulder and stood. “Is it safe to go back inside?”

Harry nodded, looking at the grass. 

“I'll let you know when I'm coming home the next few days… But Harry… Keep it to the bedroom.”

Harry sputtered and agreed before they went back to the house. Albert was anxiously waiting on the doorstep, smoking (no doubt to settle his nerves). He frowned at Frank as they approached, preparing for a fight, but Harry bounded up the step to hug him. 

“Everything okay?” Albert whispered. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, squeezing him tighter. He pulled back suddenly. “The game! C’mon, I can still get there to help out!”

He dragged Albert back down the step and over to his bike. He hesitated and looked at Albert. 

“Uh…”

“Just don't rev the damn engine,” Albert muttered. 

Maybe Harry slightly exceeded the speed limit this time. He was sure Albert was holding on for dear life more than anything else. He swore when Harry turned as he braked. He leapt from the bike and ran to the field, Albert muttering curses in his wake. 

“Sorry!” Harry called. “I uh, got held up.”

“Well c’mon! Get in the game! We're runnin’ at a disadvantage here,” Ed called back. 

Harry immediately joined, seamlessly finding his position. 

“You rushed right here huh?” Hawk said, looking him up and down, taking in his work pants, black t-shirt and leather jacket. Harry took the jacket off and threw it to the side of the pitch. 

“Unprepared help is better than none.”

“Who’s he?” Hawk gestured with his head but the ball was thrown his way before Harry could respond. 

Harry was caught out being distracted a number of times during the game, looking over at Albert watching him, shooting him shy smiles. He decided he should probably concentrate more when the ball hit him in the face. 

Despite his delay and wandering gaze, they were still able to win. Harry pushed his way out of the cheering, back-slapping mass and jogged over to Albert. He had been standing in the exact same spot the entire time, refusing to sit on the grass.

“Hey,” he said breathlessly. 

“Hi,” Albert responded with a sarcastic tone. Harry smiled anyway. “Can we go now or what?”

“Hey!” Ed ran over to them before Harry could reply. “You fellas coming to The Roadhouse to celebrate? You've not even introduced your buddy Harry. I'm Ed.”

“Albert,” he looked at Harry flatly but Harry couldn't refuse the offer, especially as he was late. He probably owed a round for that. 

“Sure,” Harry said shooting Albert an apologetic look. He turned to go back to the bike but Ed called after them again. 

“Hey Albert! You didn't hafta get here on Harry's bike did you? You can ride with me.”

“Probably for the best,” Albert muttered, before following Ed to his truck. 

Harry arrived first, being able to swerve around traffic gave him the advantage. He ordered everyone's drinks and they were lined up on the bar when they arrived. Albert made a beeline for him and Harry ushered him to a booth. They were immediately joined by Ed and Hawk, the others continued talking by the bar. 

“So where did you come from all of a sudden? Harry never told us he had someone visitin’.” 

Hawk shot Ed a look but, as usual, he seemed entirely oblivious. 

“I'm from Seattle. I'm only here a few days.”

“Well how do you know each other? He isn't some mystery cousin is he Harry?”

Harry choked on his drink. 

“We met by chance when Harry was in the city,” Albert said evenly. 

That was enough and the conversation moved to other topics until they were interrupted. 

“What's this? A reunion? Guess I wasn't invited.”

Harry's blood ran cold. Hank. 

“You've got some nerve Hank,” Hawk said. 

“And who is _this_? Your mascot?” Hank locked onto Albert, completely ignoring Hawk. “Or are you guys gonna join the circus?” He laughed and Harry stared at the table, desperately trying to block him out. He knew if he looked at him he'd want to punch the smug smile off his face. He couldn't fight him again. 

“And what are you? Wrapped up in enough camo and plaid to give a hillbilly a hard-on. Nothing says ignorant hick like layers of nature-wear and a bad attitude.”

Thankfully, despite his pacifist nature, Albert could defend himself. Clearly Hank made a good outlet for all the snide remarks he had been trying to hold back on. There was a stunned silence before Hawk snorted. 

“Got anything to say to that Hank?”

Harry looked at him then, Hank's jaw was tense and a dangerous cocktail of hurt and anger in his eyes. 

“Smart-ass city boy huh? Except you're not such a big shot if you're hanging around in this shithole town with the greatest minds of our generation,” Hank made a sweeping gesture at their table. 

“Yeah it's a pretty shitty experience but mainly because I'm having to waste my time on you.”

Hank clenched his fist and Harry slid his arm across the table in front of Albert, preparing to jump to his defence. Hank looked at Harry for the first time and smirked. 

“Second-best Sheriff’s son, hm? We all know why now. Who’d have thought you'd be one to get riled so easy?” Harry didn't respond and Hank shrugged. “You're no fun anymore Harry. Worried I'll press charges next time?”

“Seems like you’re the sensitive one here, asshole,” Albert said. 

“You need to teach your new friend some manners.”

“Because you're such a shining example,” Albert scoffed. “I'm not giving the likes of you common courtesy - I'm not giving you shit.”

Hank bristled and shook it off. 

“Later amigos, I’ve got better things to do.”

He turned on his heel but Albert always had to have the last word. 

“Yeah, like jerk off to NRA magazines-”

“ _Albert_ ,” Harry whispered but Hank pretended not to hear and continued on his way. Harry sighed. “Albert, you've gotta learn when to quit.”

“I say that earns you a drink pal,” Ed laughed, clapping Albert on the shoulder as he stood. Albert flinched. 

“Drinks all night I'd say,” Hawk said raising his bottle and drinking. “I'd make the most of it if I were you.”

\-----

Harry lifted Albert up the front step but Albert didn't let go when Harry released him. They'd all walked home, leaving their transport to collect in the morning. They had to support Albert on the way back as he had taken Hawk’s advice to heart. Harry was sure it wouldn't seem odd that Albert had leaned against him in the booth - he was drunk after all. Harry ushered him inside the house, trying to obey the bedroom-only rule. 

“Good game?” Frank asked when he saw them, eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Yeah, we won. Shame you couldn't join,” Harry said. 

“I didn't think you would be one for sports Albert. Good to see you gettin’ in the spirit.”

“I'm not. But… I can get in the spirit of putting an asshole in his place. How can I refuse drinks that are congratulating me on my talents?” 

Albert laughed and stumbled. Frank shot Harry a look of concern. Harry gave him a reassuring smile but Frank’s expression didn't change. 

“It's nothin’ to worry about. Honest.”

“That's enough for now but you'll tell me in the morning.”

“Yeah. Talk in the morning Harry, c’mon. I've been wanting to kiss you all day.” Albert tugged on his arm. 

Harry blushed, averting his gaze from Frank. 

“What? It's a compliment. Frank’s okay. Right Frank? See? A good brother only wants the best for you, yeah? I'm that. Best for you.”

“Humble too,” Frank said. “Go on with you both. Before he starts tellin’ me specifics.”

Albert kissed Harry as soon as the bedroom door closed. He looped his arms around Harry’s neck and did a couple of small jumps. Harry laughed.

“You tryin’ to get me to pick you up?”

“Take a hint.”

Harry kissed him again and did as he was told. Albert wrapped his legs around him and Harry stumbled to the bed. As they kissed Harry thought about Hank, that Albert _wasn't_ Hank - he was so much better. Harry was indescribably glad his teenage desires were never fulfilled, that he had Albert to teach him and to learn with him. Gentle and caring and safe and _good_. Harry clung to him. 

“I love you so much.”

“You always… always say it like you mean it.”

“Because I do.”

“I know. I do too. Love you. And mean it.”

“I know.”

Albert laid against him and nuzzled his neck but almost fell off the bed when he sat up. 

“Harry you _reek_!” 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and Harry laughed. 

“I've been sweatin’ in my clothes all day because _someone_ didn't approve of my sports gear.”

“Oh I approved. Just not as sports gear.”

“You won't lie down with me?”

“No!”

Harry pouted. He heaved himself up to go to the shower. 

When he returned Albert was asleep. Harry smiled, brushed Albert's hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. 

\-----

The next morning, before Frank went to work, Harry dutifully told him of their meeting with Hank. He knew Frank was only concerned but he couldn't help feeling like a child running everything by him all the time. Albert could do what he liked and see who he liked without explanation. Harry wished things were like that for him sometimes. 

Albert was a little worse for wear as he groggily stumbled to the bathroom to wash. He sighed as he flopped on the couch when he returned and Harry promised they would stay in (with the caveat that Frank said he might come by in his lunch hour).

“I'm not up to anything yet anyway,” Albert mumbled, burrowing against him. 

“I can’t believe he walked in on us…” Harry grumbled, still acutely embarrassed.

“We didn't hear him because you're so _loud_ ,” Albert laughed. Harry grumbled under his breath and Albert kissed his chin. “I wouldn't change it. It's very flattering to know I'm so effective.”

Albert had been asleep most of the morning so it wasn't too long before Frank arrived. Harry knew why he was here. 

“Albert,” Frank said as he saw him. “Coffee?”

“Sure.”

Frank did not reemerge from the kitchen. 

“I think he means for you to go and get it,” Harry told him. Albert frowned before he got up. 

Harry's ears instinctively strained to hear Frank’s murmured voice. He sighed and sat out on the back step to listen to the birds instead. He was jolted from his thoughts by a distant ‘ _bye Harry_ ’ and the sound of the front door closing. He almost ran into Albert in the hall. 

“How was it?”

“I think I passed. I'm certain there was a veiled message somewhere about fearing for my life if I hurt you, but as I understand it that's standard with this sort of thing.”

Harry beamed and kissed him. 

“Oh, he told me to tell you good job on landing such an amazing guy.”

Harry snorted. 

“I know I have. I don't need tellin’.”

“Y’know…” Albert murmured. “He's not gonna come back until the evening now…”

“Oh? You have an idea?”

Albert blinked at him and his ears got pinker. He glanced away. 

“Is it… the same thing you thought of on the phone?”

“Yeah…” Albert breathed. 

“Will you tell me?”

Albert took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

“Undress me first,” Albert said against his lips.

Harry did just that, running his hands over Albert’s body, kissing across his skin, alleviating whatever hesitance Albert had about his desire. Albert did the same for him and Harry continued, patient and slow, until Albert wanted to tell him. Harry only had to get Albert fired up a little for him to let go of his inhibitions. 

“Harry…”

“Hm?”

“Get the lube.”

Harry opened the bedside drawer and passed the tube to Albert as quickly as he could. Albert did not look at him. He slicked his fingers and Harry waited for Albert to touch him. He didn’t. He rolled onto his side and… Harry gasped the same moment Albert did as he pushed a finger inside himself. He did it in such a way that Harry knew he had done it before. He added another finger. Harry wasn’t sure what to do. He reached out and stroked Albert’s face.

“Uhn, Harry!”

“Albert… Albert…” well, he supposed the least he could do was be honest. “You look so good…” Harry kissed him and Albert whimpered into his mouth.

“Harry... “

“Yeah?”

“Can- can you do it? Do it for me? To me?”

“Yeah, oh yeah. I mean, I can try.”

Albert shuddered as he retracted his fingers.

“I know you can do much more than try.”

“I did say I’d do whatever you wanted didn’t I?”

Albert kissed him again before he rolled onto all-fours. Just looking at him in that position made Harry’s cock twitch. He ran his hands over Albert’s body, down his sides, up his back, over his ass. Albert shuddered under his touch. Harry stopped to lubricate his fingers, just like Albert had done.

“You ready?”

“Yes…”

Harry gingerly pushed one finger in. He felt Albert tense around him.

“Albert? Is that- Is that okay?”

“Uh… y-yeah…”

He didn’t sound too certain but he definitely didn’t want to stop, that much was clear. Perhaps Harry was being too cautious. He pushed in and out, trying to get Albert accustomed to it before he added the next finger. He still wasn’t sure… Albert didn’t seem to be enjoying himself the same as when they did other things together.

“ _AH!_ Harry! Fuck- fuck- t-” 

Albert pushed back against him and Harry held onto his hip tighter. Harry’s heart was hammering.

“What? Albert? Is it- Is it good? Does it feel good?”

He saw Albert’s head bob in a series of nods.

“Harry- Harry- do that again. Ah! There- there. Harry. Touch me there- fuck me there-”

“God, Albert-”

Albert moaned and Harry responded to his movement, his desperate pushing to go deeper. Suddenly Albert started pulling away.

“Hah- Harry. St- stop."

Harry did so immediately, pulling out completely and Albert whined.

“Did it hurt? Did I hurt you?”

Albert shook his head and Harry turned him around to face him. He was so flushed, so attractive like this, Harry kissed him. Albert patted his arm with a shaky hand to reassure him but Harry still looked at him with concern. At least Albert was hard, the head of his cock wet with precome. Harry wetted his lips. He was surely enjoying himself…

“I’m. Harry I’m so close. But- but- ah, Harry. Harry. I want. I want you to fuck me-”

Harry moaned. “Like- like- you want me to-"

"I want your fucking dick up my ass. God Harry. Fuck me."

Harry became a mess of kisses. He could feel how much they were both shaking, a dizzying mix of arousal and nervous anticipation. 

“But- but- condom. I’ve not… I don’t… I don’t have any. I don’t- I haven’t done this. Harry. Harry do you- do you-”

“Umm- I- I don't know-"

Harry jumped up and threw his clothes around looking for his wallet. He hadn’t needed one in awhile. He hadn't brought any, he didn't know they would do this. But if he was lucky… Yes. Jammed right in the inside pocket. One. God knows how long that had been there.

“I got it! I got it!' Albert probably would have laughed if he wasn't such a mess.

Albert got back onto his hands and knees and Harry could feel his nerves bubbling in his gut. He was still concerned for Albert and liberally coated his cock in lube to try and make it as comfortable as possible. He squeezed his shaft at the base to try and prevent himself coming before he'd even done anything. He eased in, just the head, in and out, but he was already shuddering and moaning. It was so _tight_. It was unreal. But no good for Albert, even though he was touching himself. Harry wanted to hit him where he liked it. Wanted him to feel as good as he did.

He started pushing a little deeper with each thrust and Albert shuddered but it was difficult for him to keep in control, to keep a steady pace, to go easy, because it felt _so good_. Harry thrusted into him, coming, telling him that it was so good, it felt so good, _he_ was so good. Albert gasped and suddenly pushed back into him. Harry held his hips tight and hit him in the right place, Albert making noises Harry was sure he’d never heard before. It was the best thing. Albert was the best thing.

Then the noises become words:

“I'm- I'm yours too. Uh- unn Harry. _Harry_. I'm yours-”

As soon as he came Harry pulled out, despite how good it felt, because seeing Albert was better. He needed to kiss him. He did so and held Albert's trembling body firmly against his own. They relaxed against each other and when their thoughts were in order Harry kissed his cheek.

“Would you... Would you do that to me sometime?”

As Albert's ears reddened and he began to sputter, not ready for this conversation right now while he was still so flustered, Harry realised if Albert hadn’t done this before, he hadn't been inside _anyone_. It only made Harry want it more. 

“I want you to know how it feels…” Harry murmured, stroking his hip. Albert groaned softly. “I want you to make me go crazy like that. I want you to find that place inside me… I want to know what that feels like…”

Albert whined and Harry held him close, easing him with gentle kisses.

\-----

The next morning the phone rang and Harry answered. He didn't get a chance to speak. 

“Harry. I need you to come by the station.” The deep, serious tone of his father. 

“I'll be right there.” He hung up and turned to Albert. “I've gotta go to the station.”

“What's wrong?”

“I don't know. Hopefully I won't be long.”

“It's alright.”

Harry kissed him before he departed. As he started up the bike he thought about kissing Albert every day before he left for work. Like husband and wife. Husband and husband. 

He went directly to his father’s office when he arrived. He might still have had a spring in his step from the previous day. Sheriff Frederick Truman was sitting behind his desk, hands clasped loosely in front of him as always. 

“Harry,” he nodded at him gesturing for him to take a seat. Harry did so. 

“Are you running short? Do you need me to cover?”

A shake of the head.

“Harry, I've heard talk.” Harry tensed. “This friend of yours seems to have already made quite the impression.”

“You know what Hank's like sometimes…”

“I do. I also know I don't want him hospitalised.”

“Pop, that was years ago! I wouldn't-”

“I just don't want you getting into trouble Harry. You're my son and my deputy. I can't have you falling in with the wrong crowd.”

“I know… I'm not.”

“Don't give people a reason to talk.”

Harry nodded. ‘ _Second-best Sheriff’s son_ ’ rang in his ears. He tensed his jaw. If people knew what he _really_ did with Albert there would be plenty of talk. He wouldn’t feel guilty about it, not about something that was founded in such goodness. 

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

His father sighed. 

“Stop in on your mother. She has a pie for you.”

Harry jumped up and his father shook his head and smiled despite himself. 

“Thanks Pop, you have a good afternoon.”

“Will do Harry. You take it easy.”

Harry left quicker than he expected to, with a smile on his face to boot. He should be glad people were so concerned about him. It was nice. Especially when there was nothing for them to be worried about. Harry was feeling great. There was so much to look forward to just in the next few minutes: a good ride, seeing his mother, pie, being with Albert again and the things they would do together. 

“Hi Ma,” he called as he opened the door. 

“Harry dear! How's my boy today?”

“Pretty good, Ma,” he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “Hiya Bo.” He patted the medium-sized mutt that came to greet him. 

“Did you hear tales of fine pie or did you follow your nose?”

“My nose isn't that good,” Harry chuckled.

“I've got a cherry pie for you today, do you want me to cut you a slice?”

“You know the answer,” Harry grinned. “Hey, Ma?” He called as she went to the kitchen. “Can I use your phone?”

“Of course you can hun.”

Harry dialled his own home, he wondered if Albert would pick up. 

“... Hello?”

“Albert! It's me.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, just a talk. I've stopped in on my mother though so I'll be back soon-”

“Harry. You can bring him here if you like. You won't have to take the pie back with you then and he might have a chance of getting a slice.”

“Uh… Okay… Albert, on second thought I'm coming to get you. See you soon.”

He left as his mother warmed the pie in the oven. He pulled up back at his home and Albert was out on the front step waiting and he got on the bike before Harry killed the engine. 

“I wasn't expecting to meet your parents…” 

“It's just my Ma. You'll be fine.”

Albert still grimaced but Harry knew Iris Truman could make anyone feel good. ‘ _Sweeter than the berries she bakes_ ’, his Pop liked to say. Harry retained his belief in true love, despite his experiences, because it couldn't be denied when it came to his parents. He always had hope for himself and it had finally happened. Not in a way he would have expected but all the better for it. 

When they arrived, Albert checked himself out in the wing mirror, smoothing his hair into position. Harry smiled and waited until he was satisfied. It was like bringing a girl back home (he hadn't done that often), except his mother wouldn't know. Harry felt a little bitter that it couldn't be the same as everyone else's experiences. That he couldn't declare Albert his boyfriend and everyone would be happy for him, as had been the case with his last girlfriend in college. No matter, it was better in some ways: they had privacy and what they shared was theirs alone. 

His mother opened the door to them. 

“Mrs Truman,” Albert nodded, shaking her hand. 

“Well look at you! Such a smart young man.”

Harry felt his face heating up in embarrassment. He wasn't sure if Albert would take that as a compliment. Bo barked and Albert jumped. 

“Christ! You didn't tell me there was a dog.”

“You don't like dogs?” Harry asked. 

“It was just… unexpected.”

“Well there's nothing for you to worry about dear. Bo’s a sweetheart, aren't you darlin’?” She said, ruffling the dog’s head. “Frederick takes him hunting but he only retrieves. He'd never hurt a fly.”

Albert still didn't pet him, despite Bo snuffling at his shoes. 

“Come on in, make yourselves at home.”

Albert followed him to the couch in the living room and soon enough warm cherry pie and coffee arrived. Harry watched Albert take a hesitant bite. 

“Harry's been staying with you in Seattle?”

“Yes, I have an apartment there while I'm at college.”

“What are you studying?”

“Medicine but I want to focus on forensics…”

“Oh! Another man fighting the good fight. So when my husband’s in a fix I can give you a call?” She chuckled. 

“I'm not a fully trained-”

“Not yet,” she winked. “I'm sure you'll make a fine forensic specialist. You seem like a sensible young man to me, focusing and dedicating yourself on what you want to do. What made you decide?”

“My parents are doctors so I had a good knowledge of medicine anyway but I'm not exactly a people person. I don't have the right temperament - no patience for patients.” 

Harry and his mother chuckled and Albert smirked. 

“But I want to help right the balance in the world if I can.”

“A noble cause,” Iris said giving Albert's shoulder a pat as she took Harry's empty plate out to the kitchen. “A doctor’s son…” she murmured to herself on her way out. 

Harry looked at Albert and reached to take his pie from him but Albert moved it out of range. 

“I'll eat it for you.”

“It would be rude if I didn't eat it,” Albert muttered. 

“She won't know-”

Albert carried on eating anyway. 

“Albert… you _like_ it?” 

Albert grumbled about being hungry and Harry beamed. They left shortly after he had finished, giving their thanks and as soon as they were back at Harry's home he kissed Albert. 

“You taste like cherry…” he murmured. 

“Is that why you wanted to leave?” Albert raised an eyebrow at him and Harry smiled. “First: what was this ‘talk’ about?”

“Oh, uh, just making sure I wasn't… ‘falling in with the wrong crowd’...” Harry muttered, embarrassed that his parents still kept tabs on him as if he were a child. “Word about you and Hank got around…”

“Your brother?”

“No! He'd never. People like to gossip. There were a lot of people there and you're someone different.”

“People should mind their own damn business…” Albert muttered. “It's not my fault I'm the best entertainment there is around here.”

Harry chuckled. 

“You are to me…” he kissed him again. 

“So… your parents made a coordinated effort?”

“How do you mean?”

“Your dad is concerned and then all of a sudden your mom invites me over?”

“I don't think… I'm not sure. Do you think so? Well,” Harry smiled. “She approved of you and I'm sure she'll tell my Pop.” Albert looked uncomfortable. “Albert? It wasn't so bad was it?”

“No… It was just sudden.”

Harry felt a little guilty that Albert had to be subjected to his friends and family - people he may not ordinarily want to spend time with. Harry hugged him. 

“What?” Albert muttered. 

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to be putting you in positions. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I'm not. I'm… flattered you want me involved in your life. I like to see how you live. And as to putting me in positions… I'm sure you can put me in some much better ones…”

They kissed and Harry could taste sweet cherry on his lips and bitter coffee on his tongue. Harry pulled back just enough to look at him. 

“Albert… are we gonna… will you…”

“... Do what you asked?”

Harry nodded. 

“Yeah…” Albert breathed, running his hands through Harry's hair. “We can do that.”

“Uh, wait, wait. Before I get… We need condoms.”

“Right,” Albert said, moving back. 

“We can't go in together.”

“... Will you go? You know where to go anyway.”

“Sure. Back in two shakes.”

Harry kissed Albert's forehead before he departed and got on his bike again. At the drugstore he had a dilemma. He stared at his options and realised he didn't know what size. Harry had never had to buy condoms for anyone other than himself. He didn't imagine Albert knew either. He couldn't get a variety, that would be suspicious. He would have to guess and hope Albert wouldn't be offended if he was wrong. He would send Albert out to correct it if that happened. 

He made his purchase and went back home. Albert wasn't at the door to greet him. 

“Albert?” He called as he opened the bedroom door. 

Albert was ready and waiting for him, naked and spread out on the bed. There might be a problem going back outside if Harry has made the wrong choice. He thought he might as well be optimistic. He jumped on the bed and kissed him. Albert's skin was cool so Harry laid on him and rubbed his arms as they kissed again. 

“You need to try this before we get goin’,” Harry dug around in his pocket to retrieve a condom. 

They sat up and Harry opened it, rolling it onto Albert's cock. He smiled. 

“Seems pretty good to me. Feel okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We've gotta be sure…” Harry murmured in Albert's ear as he shrugged his jacket off. 

Albert helped him undress and Harry rubbed up against him, nipping at his earlobe. Harry cupped Albert's balls and teased his cock. Albert groaned. 

“Still feels okay?” Harry asked once Albert was fully erect. 

“Mm…”

“I mean the condom. Not what I'm doing.”

“Yeah. It does.” Albert sat up again. “Are you ready for me to…?”

“Uh, yeah. I think so. Yes. I want you to.”

Albert kissed him. 

“It'll feel uncomfortable in the beginning but I'm going to make you feel good. Tell me if you want to stop. If you don't like it.”

Harry nodded and kissed him again, then once more before he rolled over as he was reluctant to stop looking at him. He heard Albert lubricating his fingers and when Albert rested a hand on his hip, Harry turned his head to try and look at him. Albert kissed his back and Harry flinched when he felt Albert's fingers between his cheeks. 

Albert stroked his hip. Harry spread his legs wider and blushed at the position he was in. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. He wanted this. 

He gasped as Albert rubbed his fingers there, not pushing in. That felt okay. It felt pretty good. It made him excited. Then Albert did ease in and Harry immediately tensed. 

“Shh,” Albert murmured. “It's going to feel a bit strange. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” If Albert didn't carry on Harry might never know what it was really like and Albert wouldn't get to feel what it was like to be inside someone. No, he had complete trust and faith in Albert. He always made him feel good. Harry was certain he could find that place inside him. “Ah-”

Albert had reached around to stroke Harry's cock as he pushed deeper. It took Harry's mind off his discomfort a little. He thought about how they would be joined - completely and intimately - and that fuelled his desire. He was getting used to Albert's repeated motions until he pulled out to add another finger and Harry flinched. It was like starting from the beginning again. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and a small whine escaped him. 

“Harry? Don't you like it?”

“Um…”

Albert had already stopped. He retracted his fingers. 

“Harry?” 

Albert leaned over to see his face. Harry rolled over to kiss him and hold him close. 

“... It's much better when I can see you…” Harry sighed as he rested his head against alberts cheek. 

“Why didn't you say so? We can try another way.”

“Yeah? We can?”

“Of course. Just... Lie on your back and..." Albert reached over and grabbed a pillow to shoves under Harry's hips. “And put your knees on my shoulders..."

Harry followed the instruction. 

“Is that comfortable?” Albert asked with a face that said that he didn't think it looked comfortable at all.

Harry nodded. It was already much better. He could see Albert and touch him, run his hands through his hair. 

“Touch me again... Inside…”

Albert kissed him again Harry definitely thought things were much better this way. 

“Hold on,” Albert muttered, moving away from him until Harry reached out to touch him. Albert held his hand. “I only think if you're looking at me I should be more presentable.”

“I don't care about that Albert,” Harry frowned. “In fact, I think you look real good just like this.”

Albert gave him a soft smile and kissed him before getting up. 

“That's good to know.”

Albert blew him a kiss from the other side of the room and Harry laughed. Albert rummaged around in his bag before returning to the bed. He had a pot of hair gel, which he opened and offered to Harry. 

“You'll have to help, I'm not touching my hair with these hands.”

Harry did as best he could. He had seen Albert do it before and he had a close approximation in the end. He sat back and Albert dangled his collar in front of him. Harry took it with shaking hands and fastened it around Albert's neck. He kissed him as he ran his ran his fingers over the studs. 

“How do I look now?”

“I like all the ways you look…” Harry sighed, not wanting to express a preference. Albert should look however he wanted to. 

“Harry…” Albert murmured, stroking his face. 

Albert assisted in getting Harry into position again and looked up at him before he resumed his previous task. Harry nodded for him to continue. Albert pushed in again and Harry held onto his shoulder. 

“Harry, you really don't have to…”

His discomfort must have shown in his expression but he shook his head. 

“... Just kiss me.”

Albert leaned forward to do so and Harry sighed against his lips. Albert pushed in again. 

“Ah- ah-” 

His change in position had done something. Something good. Albert eased his fingers out and back in again. 

“Aaah! Ah- _Ah_!”

It was like an electric shock, sudden and intense but far more pleasurable. His cock jumped and he felt the hot wetness of the precome on his stomach.

“Harry. Oh god Harry that's it isn't it?”

Harry could only make a series of breathy noises and cautiously push against Albert's hand. Albert pulled out and Harry made a desperate and forlorn groan. 

“Hey, you want me inside you, right?”

“Yes. Oh yeah. _Albert_.”

“Fuck. Okay. Uh…” Albert found the lube and slicked his cock. Harry could feel himself trembling. “Ready?”

“Yes- yes-”

Albert copied what Harry had done previously - just easing the head in. He groaned, tipping his head back, eyes closed, his fingers squeezing Harry's hips. He moaned as he slid deeper and Harry jumped when he felt Albert's cock twitch inside him, making him tense and making Albert moan louder and jerk his hips. 

“ _Harry!_ ”

Albert's pleasure was written all over his face and Harry grasped his own cock to stroke himself. 

“Albert! Albert! You're so pretty. Unm… Can- can you touch me there? I want- I want to feel it-”

Albert's face contorted with his effort to exert some control as he neared his climax. He leaned forward slightly, unable to stop his thrusts but as he became more sporadic Harry moaned, his nerves sparking off a chain reaction that made him almost dizzy. They moved together frantically, Albert crying out as he came, flinching and shuddering. Harry held his hand before reaching his own peak. 

They remained almost frozen in position if not for their trembling and their panting breaths, until Albert spoke. 

“I fucking love you.”

He pulled out and Harry pulled him down in a bear hug. Albert sighed into it before Harry heard his muffled groan. 

“Let me get this condom off. It's gross.”

Harry laughed and kissed his nose. 

“I love you too.”

\-----

Albert insisted they cleaned up so they could get comfortable. He assisted Harry in the shower (Harry blushed about that too but Albert was very practical and straightforward about things). Harry thought it was nice he was so attentive. 

They didn't get dressed, they only slipped between the sheets to lie together again, Albert idly playing with Harry's necklaces. 

“What was that business about at the bar anyway?”

“Um… I'd rather not talk about it. It was a long time ago. 8 years or so.” 

Albert didn't like violence. Harry didn't want him to know what he had done. The worst thing he'd ever done in his life. His outburst of frightening violence. He didn't want Albert to think less of him. He didn't want Albert to ever know. 

Albert held his hand and Harry nuzzled against him. He wanted to be the best person he could be for Albert. 

“I didn't mean to upset you-”

“Albert, you could never. All you ever do is make me feel good.”

“‘Like no one else’, huh?” Albert tried to play it off as smug but his voice was too soft. 

“That's right. The only one for me,” Harry murmured as he kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think Harry and Frank would look really cute together in Deputy uniforms ;3;)


End file.
